New wounds
by Dark Destiny
Summary: what would happen if dib, not zim won?
1. New wounds

Hey this a story about what would happen if dib actually managed to expose zim!  
(I know what you are thinking she is insane zim would never lose! Die! Die! Die! You  
blasphemes creature!!) well I was reading so many fanfics about Zim ruling and Dib,  
Gaz, humanity, ect were all slaves of Zim most of the time willing, and I thought is  
humanity really that dumb? well I set out to write a fan fic ware zim was captured and  
exposed Dib and Gaz grew up happy (bored but happy) and not slaves, but then Zim  
escapes and that is how my story begins so read do not read. I don't really care but don't  
blame me for the "good" guy winning....Muahahahahahaa.. *cough cough* sorry and now  
I shall begin  
  
  
New Wounds   
  
  
  
18 years after zim lands  
  
It is a cold dark rainy night. Thunder clashes across the sky, as in a dirty trash  
filled ally, a smallish green alien huddles shivering in a garbage pail. The sound of  
running men gets louder then softer, then dissipates altogether. The creature unhuddles  
himself and climes out of his garbage hiding place. He crouches looking frantically  
around. As a bolt of lightning lights up the ally, briefly you get a view of the alien. It is  
Zim. This is not the once proud would be master of the universe, no he is changed  
drastically warped into something new. He has grown taller. Not much, no not feet like  
the human children he once posed as, but just enough to not quite fit his uniform. He still  
wares his Irken uniform, but it too has changed. Its once defiant vibrant colors are faded.  
His shirt is tighter fitting him more snugly. It is ripped in several places evidence of his  
hard perilous escape. his pants still fit him but the knees are torn to tatters showing his  
scraped and bleeding skin. his boots are scuffed and dull. Shadows of their once polished  
selves like the creature that wares them. His gloves are now finger less and skin tight.  
There is two major things missing from his attire, his backpack is gone and the disguises  
he once wore are gone, unnecessary to his survival.  
Zim stands up, and pulls a piece of dirty paper off his shoulder. Ignoring the rain  
as it burns into his body, as if he dose not know or care about the pain. Confused and  
unsure of his next actions he try to organize his thoughts. He whispers to himself "I am  
free! After so long, free! But what will I do with my hard fought freedom? for years it has  
kept me alive, fought the drugs in me, kept me going, so I could do what?" He scowls as  
he thinks of what he once had, once was" The tallest. They betrayed me! Ignored my  
desperate pleas for help! They laughed as the humans closed in, as I had to destroy  
everything I had made and hidden. G.I.R..."he pauses as if the memory is too painful to  
think of, to feel again. The memories have slowly returned to him, the painful with the  
small amount of good, as the drugs that he was being controlled by start to lose their grip  
on him. Then like a hammer it hits him, one thought that burns his insides, that makes his  
crimson eyes turn slightly darker "DIB !" He says no longer whispering. He dashes out of  
the ally into the night, as if he purpose is now clear and he has nothing left to lose  
  
Quote "If a man has nothing left to lose, he has everything to gain."   
-unknown email me if you know.. could just be insane me....-  
  
A car Breaks Down.  
  
  
  
Gaz sighs as she walks down the empty city street pausing to adjust her purse and  
umbrella under one of the few street lights not broken, giving you a clear view of the  
adult gaz. Her hair is longer down past her shoulders, but stiled the same way . she is  
wearing a long purple dress with a turtle neck collar and short sleeves. Her face has  
grown slightly longer and thinner, but not much else about her head has changed. She has  
grown taller, about average hight for a women her age. She still wares the skull pendent  
of her childhood.   
It had been a bad day for Gaz. In the morning as she had gone to her favorite cafe  
for a quick breakfast, she had spilled coffee on her new dress. Then on her way to work  
her car would not stop giving her trouble, and she barely made it too work with out it  
burning out completely. When she got out of her car the first thing to happen, was it  
started to pour, drenching her to the bone as she ran into her office building. Gaz now  
worked as a video game designer and tester. Top of her class, she rose quickly to the head  
of her division doing what she did best playing games. Unfortunately today was not the  
fun part of her dream job, and she spent it fixing some difficult bugs and glitches in her  
latest creation: gameslave3. It was not untill late at night she had finally fixed the most  
difficult bug, and no one else was in the building when she left. When she tried to start  
her car, all she got was a stutter as it weezed and died, so she had decided to walk to her  
brothers apartment a few blocks away and ask for help. She was on her way right now as  
some thing ran past her in a blur. Something short. Something green. something Red  
something vaguely familiar. Gaz's eyes went wide with recognition as she spoke out one  
word "Zim!?"  
  
That's all for now folks how do you like it? Are ya still saying Die! die! die! ?  
if so email me and tell me why, and if ya liked it email me and tell me why, and if you  
want to read more email me and tell me why, and if suddenly are getting daejavu email  
me and tell me why!   
one more thing forgot disclaimer but why do i put it here anyway? this is fanfic net i dont   
own my own show so why bother? oh well I don't own zim or any of the other IZ people nick and the  
almighty J.V. do. (if you don't know who he is why are you reading this?) 


	2. So we meet again?!

wow! allot of good reviews!! not a single, Die! Die! Die! To answer one question this  
will not be a Zim+gaz thing it will not be a zim+did thing "shudders" for one thing i  
think that would be very ooc on both accounts, for another read this next chapter and see  
for your self what zim thinks of them. BTW G.I.R is not  
dead.....yet......Muahahahahaha....sorry again rambling once more OK now read..  
  
  
  
  
So we meet again?!  
  
Dib sighs happily as he reclined in his comfy office chair and puts his feet up on  
his large wooden desk " Another successful day as the world's greatest paranormal  
investigator!" He yawns. Dib too has changed over the years but in a good way, for he  
grew up with the acceptance and acknowledgment he truly deserved, or least he deserved  
in his own eyes. For he was the man who had saved earth form the brink of an invasion, so  
masterly concealed that only his genius could have possible for seen it. That was what he  
was told, and what was fed to the people. Dib now wares large black work boots, and   
black genes, his in-between smilely face shirt gone, replaced with a long sleeved black  
turtle neck. His large black trench coat hangs on his coat rack in the corner. When he wares  
it is a inch off the floor and almost to big for him. His hair still has the rapier look only a  
slightly smaller more tamed His face has lost the worried suspicious look and he smiles  
happily. He still wares glasses but in a smaller more oval pair that is dark colored.   
Dibs office is dim but well let. An office that looks like something straight out of  
ace investigator or a old private eye movie. On his door it says Dibs paranormal  
investigation agency. On one of his walls there are various pictures of Zim, Zim in a test  
tube Zim in a lab cage ect. His awards and degrees to various schools hang slightly lower  
than those pictures. He sighs again, this time not so happily. It is more of a bored sigh   
and he stands up. He walks slowly over to the wall of photos, and stares at zim. Remembering  
how it was back when he and zim were rivals, battling for the earth it self. A not obvious but  
dangerous battle. Truth be told he missed the action of locking wits with a real danger not  
some fake crop circle or lock ness monster floaty.  
Back when he first had captured zim,he would vist the lab ware they kept him.   
At first to gloat at the once high and mighty alien who never responded, later to think of   
how fun it was capture him. Now he never visited the lab, only once or twice for the equinox,   
because he had started to see something in zims large red eyes and it scared him. It scared him   
to the core. What he had seen was a look of hatred so powerful and so controlled that if   
that look alone could kill him, He would be dead and tortured a thousand times over and he  
knew it. No one else would ever see it in zims eyes, to the rest of them he ignored disregard   
as if they did not matter as if nothing mattered but one thing . Dib shuddered as he thought   
of what that thing could be,but the shrugged it off. he reasoned out loud "stop thinking about it.  
I am safe. zims beenlocked away for years right? he shivers and walks back to his desk. He turns  
on the little TV on it and flips to the mysterious mysteries reruns.   
  
suddenly his phone rings and he jumps a little shocked. Quickly recovering, he picks up  
the phone and stammers "h-hello?" his eyes widen slightly and he frantically says "Slow down gaz,  
slow down!..... your car broke down and then?........ No! It cant be........ " his voice  
takes on a tone of horror "ZIM?...... You must of been imag..!. No... No I don't think your  
crazy!... yes...OK I am coming! "he watches in horror as on the TV a women appears "we interrupt  
this program to warn you of a escape, from government lab section AIZ-1. It appears as if some   
sort of creature has escaped, something extremely dangerous. The lab gives us no further  
information, but says to watch for it, and call 999-AIZ1 if you see anything unusual. "   
Dib's jaw drops and his eyes go wider than normally possible. As the TV returns to normal he  
slams the phone down on the receiver and grabs his coat. Then he stops and slowly as if   
in shock he takes something off a chain around his neck. A key. He walks over to his  
desk and unlocks the lowest drawer removing from it a small piece of long antique  
machinery. He pauses as if in reverence then pushes the only button on it. A large red  
button. He the rushes out the door.  
  
An old friend found   
  
Zim shudders suddenly, as waves of pain rock his entire body. he falls to his knees  
gripping his head. He screams and says "must.. get.... out... of open space." He crawls into  
the space between two houses, and huddles in pain thinking "why? how ... Dib!The  
chip... The same as all those years ago...NO!" He scowls in pain and fury, and as he reaches  
around the ally, his twitching hand pauses on a large piece of broken glass. He grabs it  
and stabs into the back of his neck. Digging out a large metal chip logged into his mussel.  
It hits the ally wall with a splat and zim pants heavily for a moment. Then stands up and  
crushes the chip with a swift blow from his booted foot. "Foolish Dib! He thinks that I  
would be stupid enough to fall for the same dirty, low, human, trick twice!" He smiles with  
grim satisfaction." then he has not changed much at all." he again starts running his  
destination minuets away.....  
  
a few minuets later he pauses at the end of a dirty cracked  
long unused road. Slowly now with little cause for speed he enters the circle of long  
unused abandoned human dwellings. He stands at one lot of blackened scorched earth  
between two broken down houses. He steps over the long since deserted police line and stares at the  
wreckage of his former base, a memory coming back to him ..."Gir!" A young Zim shouts  
at the tiny robot. "What every you do do not go back into the house. The humans are  
coming and when they enter my lair they shall find a nasty surprise for them" he smiles  
with evil delight as he thinks of his surprise" That way they will gain nothing of Irken  
technology. "yes sir!" Gir replies eyes flashing red then returning blue. "Oops!" Gir says  
disappointedly "I forgot cupcake!" he runs toward the house, and just as zim turns around  
enters. "Noooo!" Zim screams as Gir enters. He trys to run after him, but its too late.   
It almost seems as if for a moment time stops. Then there is a flash of bright   
searing hot white light.  
Zim shakes himself out of his memory and walks with purpose throughout the  
wreckage. "Here I put him here." he mumbls and begins to dig...............  
  
  
  
hey! like it so far? please review and tell me what ya think. ok so i did not put what zim  
thinks of gaz sorry it just did not fit eek sorry 'bout spelling and all that jass, It was like 12:0 midnight i humbly  
beg your forgiveness and will try to look it over more care fully....... 


	3. All that for a cupcake..

Hello again chapter three wopee! i am sooooo sooooo sorry about chapter 2 errors never  
again will I stay up to twelve with out my handy cup o Java! any who this is ware ya learn  
what zim thinks of gaz and what happened to what remained of Gir.....Muahahahahaha.  
  
all that for a cupcake?  
  
Zim kneels over the hole where he had been digging for hours. the rain had  
cleared and the clouds had disappeared leaving only the night sky. The night was now  
beginning to fade into dawn, and zim paused as he found what he was searching for at  
last. A metal box 2 feet by 1 foot lay in the 4 feet deep hole. Zim pulls it out of the hole  
with his bleeding dirty hands and places it gingerly next to him. then in a vain attempt to  
hide his actions, he pushed the dirt back into the hole. Then turns his attentions back to  
the box.  
he places his hand in the middle of it. As steam begins to appear from inside the  
box, a broken voice says "d-deeee pre pre sssh er I sing."  
Zim lifts of the cover with two hands and revealed it's contents. It was Gir. Zim  
looked like he is about to cry lifts the little android's broken body out the container. zim  
thought back to the day he was captured remembering why he left Gir like this..........  
a younger Zim gingerly got up after having been out cold for several hours. He  
brushed off his uniform and stood up. He looked at what was left of his base and moaned.  
Then he remembered Gir. He ran wordlessly over to the house searched, listened, in vain  
for any sign of his little robot. Then he saw it. The still and life less form of his android.  
One of gir's little arms was gone, blown completely away. The other cracked. his legs  
were detached on the floor next to him. his body screen was cracked as well, as was one  
of his eyes. His antenna, gone with out a trace. his head was cracked open on the top  
revealing a melted cup cake. Zims eyes go wide as he takes it all in and then still wordless  
he takes out a cube from his back pack and pinches it. It turns into a metal box and zim  
places Gir into it as well as some repairing tools because he knows that soon he will be  
gone. Dead or Captured and, there is not enough time to repair his only friend on this  
cold planet called earth, and so the alien picks up the box, and buries it in seconds with  
his backpacks spyder arms. Then heads off to his destiny.  
Zim brakes off from that line of thought and says saddly "all that for a cupcake."  
he places gir back in the boxs and turns towrd the exit of his memory lane. Then he setts  
of in a run looking for some place to repair his friend but knowing no place was truly safe  
as time began to run out again.  
  
Quote "I don't let my mind wander, I am afraid it won't return"   
-Garfield  
  
Gaz sat down on the slightly wet curb. Not caring about the dampness.  
Numb with shock she pulls out something she has not used in years from her purse an old   
game slave. she sits there thinking about what she had just seen a few minuets ago. Zim.  
she had called her brother immediately after. Thinking some how that he would already  
know. That his zim sensors would be blazing. That he would already have a million plans  
on how to recapture the alien. She had been wrong. It had seemed to her that dib had  
almost called her crazy. That he would not believe her. "What a change." she whispered  
out loud. "Dib not believe me? How ironic." She remembered how she had never  
believed his crack pot theories on how bigfoot was in the garage. How she had said it was  
probable their hairy Neighbor Fred. How she had been too caught up in her games to  
listen, and how it seemed like dib had always wanted to destroy what little fun she had in  
life. Then Zim had come along the short green kid with funky hair and a skin condition.  
Dib had said Zim was planning to take over the world and he would have to stop him.To  
her it had seemed like all Zim was planning was to make Dib ten times more annoying.  
Then for the first time in her life dib had done what had seemed to be impossible to her.  
he had been right.   
Dib had become overnight the most famous smart boy in the world. He had done  
the impossible proved there was alien life out there, and that they did not come in peace.  
the rest was a blur she too had been in the bright light, asked too many questions like :  
how dose it feel to be the sister of a boy genius and did you know that the life form was  
not human? she had only gone to see who she still thought of as zim the green kid once.  
they were subjecting him to a test forcing him to do some task that was so simple that a  
kindergartner could have done it spraying him with water when he refused. It was so  
degrading and sad that she almost had felt sorry for him. She had wondered why he had  
not killed himself before being captured. Then she had wondered if he had tried.   
Gaz heard something that broke her concentration a car door slamming. She looked up  
and saw Dib. On Dib's face she saw a look that she had not seen him use for years. The  
last time she had seen it, was when he was still trying to prove to the world and her how  
right he was. A look that said look out zim dib will foil your plans!  
  
  
  
Hello again it's me the insane person who wrote this fic! ok ok again i did not say what  
zim thought of gaz but i did put waht gaz thought of zim... read review kill me bad mouth  
me what ever (^*^) javavjavajavajavajavajavajavajava!!!! 


	4. With friends like you........

Yello hay fello zim fans who have made it to chapter three of my zim flick....  
i am getting a small case of writers block so even i don't quite know how this will end ( i  
have vague notions of a zim vrs dib show down) but i am not positive about what do  
next so if ya want help me out k or not (note to self never mention Java in fic descriptions  
it pops up in the reviews......)  
  
  
with friends like you.....  
  
Dibs car looks remarkable like that of bill's from career day, only complete black.  
The wheels slowed and stopped, as Dib parked his car were gaz had said she was. He  
saw Gaz sitting playing some game on the curb. He thought to himself 'probable one of  
her latest inventions.' A feeling of adrenaline he had felt only when he had finally found  
the way to capture zim was rushing thorough his veins. He had taken out one of the  
paranormal fields latest technologies from his field equipment bag. It was a thin hand  
held box with a screen that was neon green and blank. There were two buttons on it, one  
red one green. Under the red one it said on/off. On the other it said :Open DNA sampler.  
Dib pushed the green one and a slot opened in the top of the box. He took out a small  
black bag from his trench coat pocket and from that bag took an even smaller flat  
rectangle of plastic. it was filled with a dark greenish black liquid. He inserted it into the  
slot and pressed the on button.  
The screen lit up and words flashed across the it. DNA tracer active scanning for  
DNA matches. Dib stepped out of his car and onto the side walk. The screen beeped and  
the words DNA match found! went across the screen. the words disappeared replaced  
with a grid. A small red line in one part, and a compass telling the direction the red line  
went. He slammed the still opened door in triumph, a wild grin spreading across his face  
gaz finally stopped whatever she was doing and looked at him. He shouted to her " Gaz  
you were right zim was here!' she just looked at him. The words "Well der genius boy"  
written on her face, but Gaz said nothing and stood dropping what ever she had been  
playing in her bag. It looked like to dib like an old game slave version 1.0. He briefly  
wondered 'now why would she be playing that?' but then his thoughts where back to  
thinking about Zim's capture.   
Gaz stands up and walks over to her brother, who was starting to ranting about  
capturing zim twice, and the smartest man alive awards. She thought 'this is just like old  
times' to her self. She looked at the screen in her brothers hand. She recognized some of  
her own work in the little device. Often she was brought in to help in some of her  
companies other fields. The device Dib now held had a range of fifty feet in all  
directions. as she looked at the glowing screen in the predawn light she recognized the  
path of the red line it was heading toward a old neighborhood she had lived near as a kid.  
  
whatever stands for normal  
Zim sat on a old cardbored box in a abandoned werehouse. Gir's container  
sat on a slightly larger cardboard box. little sparks and bits of light were coming from the  
container as zim, using the tools and parts he had buried with his friend, rebuilt him. He  
had reattached most of Gir's limbs except the arm he had never found, and was working  
on Gir's operation chips. As he looked at what the droid had been missin, even before the  
explosion. He wondered again how Gir could have possible worked in the first place. As  
he sat making the final adjustments and repairs he wondered about dib out loud " I  
wonder if he has picked up my trail yet? He must have, he may not have changed, but he  
always found ways to track my movement." he paused that strain of thought as he found a  
particularly hard bit of circuitry then contiued "how shall I go about getting my revenge  
on him? His death or humiliation would not be enough. No it has to hit him hard, fast,  
and to the core!" He scowled as he thought of the pain he had suffered during the humans  
tests" Like how my capture had hurt me.." Just as he had thought that thought, he finished  
Gir's last bit of programming........  
Gir slowly opened his newly fixed eyes and looked up at his master.  
"Master?" his squeaky robot voice whispered. Gir could feel no pain being a robot, but  
his sensors told him that he should hurt, he should hurt very much. "ooow" he moaned  
gir's normally fuzzy brain was twice as fuzzy in some ways and a little clearer in others.  
he looked at his master again 'He has changed' his little robot brain said 'but he looks  
happy' and for Gir's little brain that was enough. gir sighed happily and went into his  
robot form of sleep.  
  
  
  
wow you made it to the end of chapter 4 with out going insane! (or did you?) the end was  
yes a little sappy but hay it's gir what can I say. i am currently rushed so review please.   



	5. Zim's last invention

OK so I was sitting in the car having a big giant writers block in my path to the end of  
this story and my brother turns on a le Miz (see reviews) CD. as I sat listening to some of  
those songs, the way two end it hit me like a brick. This is not the final chapter the next  
one I write will be my last, but be happy the madness of the first (to my knowledge) Zim  
loses fic will end soon.   
  
  
Zim's last Invention  
  
Zim stared at the sleeping robot's still form, with a joy like he had not felt in  
years. One of the few good memories he had, floated back to him. How he had first felt  
when he knew he was getting a sir. Of course he had gotten gir instead, but that didn't  
matter he even preferred gir now. He placed the little robots form gently in one of the  
cleaner boxes, and went back over to Gir's container. inside were tools that had repaired  
Gir with, and parts that he had removed and not used. Among these a very interesting  
personality uploder editor. When he had buried gir, he thought that when he got the  
chance he would change gir so he would actually obey his commands. Now he just didn't  
care about that sort of thing. as he stared at gir's excess chips his mind began to form a  
plan. 'Yes! That is it. It is the perfect way to make dib feel my pain. Yes....." Zim  
mumbled out loud. Knowing that his time grew steadily shorter, he went to work on his  
last invention.   
  
The hunt continues........  
  
Dib smiled as he parked his car in a familiar spot, and stared at the abandoned  
buildings all around him. They had been chasing Zim across town all night. Gaz had even  
called work to say she wasn't coming in today, Dib did not have to. This was his work. It  
was amazing how the little alien could go so far in one night, with out a car or his  
backpack.  
Dib got out of the car and gaz followed him. So that Dib could drive, she had been  
reading Zim's course on the DNA tracer. She told him ware to go now, but he already  
knew. "I thought Zim would return here in hopes of finding something left of his  
technologies, but we scientists searched this place with A fine toothed comb!' Dib told  
Gaz, who was moving towards the ruble of Zim's house.  
Gaz looked at dib, and sighed as he continued to rant. 'He never did know how to  
keep his trap shut.' she thought as she followed the tracer into the remains 'But at least he  
is happy. In fact I have never seen him this happy not even when he first caught Zim., and  
I think I know why. Hunting down an escaped alien menace is kind of fun.... ' just then  
Gaz noticed something. There was a part of the ground that was freshly disturbed. Not  
quite the color of the rest. She grabbed a bit of it and it fell loosely through her hand.  
"Dib" She shouted "get over here!" as her brother walked quickly over to look at what  
she had found, she began to dig. "It looks like you missed something" she said. for when  
she had finally removed the loose soil zim had not bothered to pack down At the bottom  
of the hole was a definite rectangular shape.   
"Master?" Gir's squeaky voice questioned. "Over here Gir. "A distracted zim  
answered. The tiny robot picked himself up with his remaining arm and climbed out of  
the box he had been resting in. He walked over to his master who was bent over a piece  
of wiring and circuitry. Zim had a look of concentration in his eyes, so Gir who did not  
want to upset him, set about finding that cupcake he had left behind. Forgetting of course  
that he had what ever was left of it in his head. Gir was shaken out of his futile search by  
a bout of insane laughter from his master Zim.  
"Done! Gir it is done the last part of my plan. Now all I have to do is sit here and  
wait. Soon enough Dib will come. It is so simple. First Dib will appear, probably alone.  
Using what ever gadgets he has invented, he will try and capture me. I will evade him,  
then I will turn this on" he shouted holding up the bit of machinery" I will almost  
certainly die in the process, but what do I have to live for." his voice grew quiet. "I have  
no home. No race. No one, but you gir" Gir stared him a slightly confused look on his  
face, but said nothing. Zim sighed not expecting an answer to he ranting. There were two  
things that being captured had done to Zim. One it had driven him half mad or at least  
more than he already was. The second was that the endless mental and physical tests had  
prepared him in a way that dib was not, for there final contest. Like wise there were two  
things Zim was positive of. He would make dib pay, and then, and then he would die.   
....  
  
  
review please 


	6. End game

The end of the insanity is near!!!! OK maybe not but at least this part of my insanity is.....  
don't flame me!!! *looks around for giant flaming molten rocks*  
Muahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha....Gasp......aha  
hahahahahahahahahah...................................................  
  
End Game.  
Dib glanced at the tools lying all over his half of his car. He had requested that gaz  
drive, so he could prepare for the confrontation that, he knew in his heart was coming.  
Some how he knew that Zim would not run anymore... he would be waiting. So Dib  
begun preparing. A water gun with electric attachment, if the water did not stop zim the  
electricity would. It lay on his lap. The gun was rubber insulated so that it would no shock  
him, or at least that's what he hoped. He had never had to use it. a few little circular black  
things. They exploded into nets on contact with anything. Those were on the dash board.  
there was a small tranquilizing gun next to him, and if all else failed a small hand gun lay  
at his feet. He shuddered at that. He could not even imagine using that on anyone not  
even his arch nemesis Zim.   
Gaz looked at her brother Dib. He was deep in thought planning his final attack  
on Zim. She looked at the glowing red line on the neon green screen. It was growing  
steadily brighter and darker colored, as they sped towards the DNA it belonged to. Gaz  
shuddered almost as if she had caught a glimpse of what would happen. She turned her  
view towards their final destination a ware house district ...  
  
Zim turned to the entrance of the warehouse "Dib" he muttered out loud. He  
could almost feel he rival coming closer speeding toward him. He felt a little sad at this.  
He wondered 'Was there was no other course I could have taken in my life? Some other  
path that would have led some ware ells.. if so' he thought 'I lost it long ago.. His  
saddness turned to anger and his sore hart turned to steel " They stole it from me.  
Chained me. Made me what I am now. Murdered anything else I had! The human dib  
gave me these scars'..."and he will pay!" the last he shouted out loud disturbing Gir from  
what ever it was he was doing "maser? who will pay?" He questioned "You will see Gir.  
You will see." satisfied with that some what confusing answer Gir went back to his task.  
Finding that stubborn cupcake.   
Zim too, turned to his task. He strapped the device he had made to his side, as well as  
something he would use if he lost again to that human. Then he picked up a long wooden  
pole with a broken jagged edge at the end. he began practicing with the pole smashing  
down and lifting boxes in the air. He began numbing his brain for the pain that would  
soon come.  
  
Gas slowed and parked the car as the ware house came into view it was ugly. that  
was her first thought It was a large gray building, the paint chipped and fading revealing  
the some what rusted steel siding. most of the windows were broken most likely by bored  
kids. The large doors were open the chain that had struggled to hold them closed, lay  
broken on the grassliss dirt. The door reminded her of the gapeing maw of monster,  
opened to a darkness so think you could cut it. The red line lead in, and stopped inside  
that maw and she shuddered  
Dib climbed out of the car slowly and looked at her. She pointed into the building as if  
words were not adequate for the situation. Dib nodded as if he knew already those  
unspoken words and stepped towards his destiny.  
  
Inside the building zim had heard the approach of the car he looked at gir and  
gave him his orders "Stand in a corner and stay quiet, and what ever you do Gir do not  
move." "Yes master I obey" The robot answered. Gir then skipped to a corner of the  
building unaware of the darkness that seemed to fill the room. Zim walked to the center  
of the ware house and drew a wide circle in the dirt, the floor had been scavenged years  
ago. he let the pole slide till it touched the dirt. He watched un feeling as dib stepped into  
the building.  
As Dibs eyes focuses in the darkness he saw Zim. He stood there in the darkness  
a pole in his hand. His eyes still not adjusted to the dark, did not see the two things  
strapped to Zim's side. He smirked at the thought of the pole against his weapons, and  
said to Zim. "Zim... So whatever happened to the proud Irken invasion? Did they crash  
and burn like your attempts to best me?" Zim remained as un responsive as ever. Dib  
continued "Are you going to give up yet, or do I have to beat you again." No response.  
The little light in the warehouse glinted off Zim's red eyes. Feeling that the  
unefectiveness of his ranting like a blow, he raised the water pistol and fired.  
Zim did not flinch as the water hit him, as it began to burn. He smiled.  
Dib frowned. 'why is it not working' he thought as he continued to spray the alien "OK  
try this Zim!" he shouted. He turned on the electricity.  
Zim watched Dib's fingers go to the knob and tensed . when he turned it, zim  
jumped and ran.  
Gaz stared in awa at the two. Zim was dodging the water/electricity with no problems. He  
was so fast he was a blur. Gaz had entered unnoticed by Zim or her brother. she hid now  
behind a pile of boxs not wanting to get hurt.   
Dib aimed fired, aimed fired, missing every time untill the gun was empty. He tossed it  
aside and took out the nets. Zim paused in the center of a circle in the middle of the floor.  
dib charged throwing the nets. Zim blocked and knocked every one of them down with  
his pole with reflective speed Dib could never match. Dib, knowing this wiped out the  
tranqulizer gun as he ran toward Zim. Zim jumped into the air weapon jagged end down.  
As the pole connected with Dib's nose Zim heard a satisfying crunch of bone. Then he  
felt some thing prick his leg. His eyes went wide with recognition as the drugs raced  
through his system  
Dib put his hand to his nose and felt the blood dripping down He aimed and fired  
at zim emptying the trank gun into the now disoriented alien, who stood shakily before  
him.  
Zim minds now clouded held onto one thought 'Use it. Use it. use it useituseituseit' the  
words blurred and became one as Zim took it off of his side aimed at dib and fired. The  
pain that hit him after was soothing and he fell to the ground.  
Dib stared to walk towards the alien the noticed zim bringing some thing to a  
aiming position. He un holstered the real gun and aimed it a Zim. saying "drop it Zim!"  
all too late. The green alien fired and so did Dib. As the wave of energy hit him he fell  
twitching to the floor.  
Gas stared wide eyed as the two aimed and fired, then lept over the boxes only flinching  
as a bit of energy hit her. A memory raced through her head. An alien memory.   
"Zim? "Red and purple appeared on her lab screen. Her lab screen?  
"Yes my tallest" she answered. My tallest?   
"Zim I am afraid we can't answer your call for help. The armada is out being  
washed." Red said barely keeping his face straight.   
"my tallest?" she questioned confused, hurt.   
"Oh I am sorry zim. I just could not resist. "Red finished. Purple burst into  
laughter and then turned back to her  
"you still think your on a mission? how sad how very, very sad.. " She stood  
motionless shocked. Tallest.... armada Zim... me? in that second some thing had broke in  
her. red seeing this frowned and spoke again.   
"Oh come on zim you seriously believed.......Zim we are not coming to help you,  
and we could care less what happens to you. Whatever you do, just don't come back"  
purple looked at him and said   
"That was a little harsh don't you think...." the screen when black and the memory  
faded..  
Gaz was still running. During the memory no time had passed and she stopped  
stunned. She had a feeling she knew what happened to her brother. She rushed over and  
examined Dib. He lay there twitching and his eyes fluttered "Zim..." he croaked. Gaz  
looked him over and knew he would not die and she could not stop what Zim had done.   
Dib stared into nothing. Then.... The pain! He was in a cage. He felt it, the pain as  
the water burned into him. The anger. It was all Dib's falt all the fault of that meddling..  
wait I am Dib! I am I am! He opened his eyes and saw his sisters concerned face he  
gasped out "Zim." he wanted to know was he dead? Did I did I kill him?! but no words  
would come, and then the memories washed over him.  
Gaz turned and walked carefully over to Zim's still form. He had another hole in  
already ragged uniform. This one was where a humans heart would be. something dark  
green was oozing from it. Shocked gaz realized this was zims blood. zims eyes fluttered  
open. Something ran towards them, and a little robot screamed shrilly "Master no! master  
don't go!"   
Zim felt the pain, the pain he had wanted for so long. He forced his eyes open and  
they wearily obeyed his command. There, there in front of his face was an angel Her face  
was blured but... An angel he had learned of this in the lab.. she was so beautiful. He must  
really be dying... he heard Gir's voice "Master no! Master......." he could not hear the rest.  
He strained to tell the angel, as the memories slipped from him, and the words barely  
escaped his lips "Gir. take care of Gir. please...." then the darkness, the darkness he had  
wanted for so long claimed him.   
  
  
  
Gir? gaz wondered. The little robot lay sobbing at Zim's feet. Then it clicked Gir  
was the robot! Zim had slipped into unconscious and looked so peaceful lying there. He  
was not dead, no not yet if she stopped the bleeding, and the drugs did not kill him....  
but should she stopped. He had done something to Dib something that she had only felt  
the beginnings of. Then she remembered the pain the pain she had felt and had seen in his  
clouded eyes seconds ago, and she knew she could not let him die, no not like this.  
she ripped his shirt open which was not that hard, and looked at the wound. there  
was allot of blood, and she knew she had to stop the bleeding she turned Zim over and  
saw that the bullet had not gone threw him. She took off the thin cotton windbreaker dib  
had tossed her, days, years ago in the car when she had felt cold. She ripped it into strips  
and cleaned off the wound. it was smaller than she had thought it would be and she  
bandaged his chest putting pressure on the wound. During this time dib had started to  
awake.   
"Ooooh.' He moaned his head beating like a drum. He stood up then fell his legs  
unable to hold him. Zims memories were in his head and he could barely think straight.  
'the pain' his aching mind cried' I never guessed the pain' he had once said that 'he had  
to become his enemy' but never like this! He had never cared about what had happened to  
zim when he was captured. He had even wanted to torture Zim. When in truth zim had  
suffered more than even he could have imagined. The pain was too great for him to  
handle and he submitted to unconscious.  
  
  
OK OK this is not quite the end when ya get this far in one chapter ya have to take a  
break not to mention my head is killing me for writting all this in one day.....  
Head: Bad! Bad, bad! Bad, bad, bad!!!! Now i will give you a migrain for this  
Muahahahahahahahahah!  
d'oh! stupid brain! Even my brain is insane! 


	7. epilogue

OK now this is the end for real but I am leaving a few windows of opportunity open for  
possible sequels (^*^) muahahahah heh heh... I don't know why people think this is so  
sad....... I have not killed anyone.... yet, * smiles evilly* and with out further ado I give you...  
  
  
Epilogue   
  
Gaz starts thinking quickly, staring at Zims limp form with worry 'OK I have got  
to get him and Dib somewhere safe if someone comes along they will insist on taking  
them both to the hospital.' She shuddered at the thought. OK she looked at the robot that  
had stopped sobbing and had been paying "close" attention to what she was doing with  
Zim. She spoke out loud to if at worst would soon become hers" Um Gir is it?" he  
nodded sniffing "OK" she continued" I need you to stand on this bandage here" Seeing  
Gir's confused look she explained like she would to a two year old" If pressure is not kept  
on, this green stuff won't stop leaking out and your master will go away forever" Gir's  
eyes opened up, if it was possible two times wider than normal. He obeyed her and sat  
down on the bandages putting as much pressure as he could with one arm. She got up and  
jogged over to her brother, who had stopped twitching and lay unconscious. She listened  
to his chest and heard his rapid, but steady breathing. Reassured she picked up his limp  
body over her shoulder, grunting out loud " Man Dib you should lay off the nachos" She  
was barely able to keep from dropping him as she staggered over to the car. Gaz lay him  
in the passenger seat, and reclined it as far as it could go. After buckling him in she  
searched the car briefly for any sign of a counter agent to the tranquilizer. She sighed,  
finding none, then ran back into the warehouse.   
She saw Gir still keeping the pressure on  
Zim. Gaz seeing what could only be the trank gun next to a Dib shaped imprint in the dirt  
picked in up and pocked it for later. Then she jogged back to Zim. Gaz checked his pulse  
and heard an odd beating not very steady at all. Realizing she had no clue to what was  
normal for an alien, she checked his bleeding. The stain that was starting to steep through  
the ragged bandages had not spread anymore, since she had gotten Dib to the car. She  
bent over and picked Zim up in her arms, bracing her self for his weight. She was  
shocked at how light he was. Even a thin human his size, weighed more than he did. She  
spoke again to herself " Zim you should eat more nachos!" A little bit of histeria leaking  
into her voice she carried Zim to the car, and the little robot followed her still not  
speaking. When she got to the car she realized she could not open the door, she asked Gir   
"Gir could you get the door. Gir answered   
"Yes mistress" then jumped up and pulled the  
handle, and the door swung open. Not giving those words a second thought, she laid Zim  
down on the back seat, and buckled him the best she could, as he was laying across the  
seat. Gir hopped in and settled again on the bandage applying more pressure. Gaz still not  
quite sure about his bleeding did not interfere. She got in the driver seat and popped in a  
CD hoping the music could calm her enough so she did not get in a car accident on the  
way home. The CD was a vertical horizon CD, and the song was everything you want, it  
was so ironic she thought smiling at the song. Minuets that seemed like years later after  
cursing at a few traffic lights and drivers who cursed back, she pulled into Dib's drive  
way.   
In some bit of ironic luck she got both Zim and Dib up to Dib's room. Searching  
briefly in his refrigerator she found behind some strangely marked containers what she  
hoped could only be the counter agent. Dib had fired about 4 shots of tranquilizer so she  
hoped that two shots of the counter agent would wake Zim. She had laid Dib on his own  
bed and Zim on his couch. She hoped he would not mind the blood on his car and couch  
but on the other hand if Zim died She doubted he would care. She changed Zim's  
bandages with real ones she had found in Dibs medicine cabinet. She wondered 'Will he  
be happy if he killed Zim? She blocked that scary thought from her mind. She felt zims  
forehead. He felt a little colder than before, knowing this was a bad sign she injected the  
counter agent with the gun she had found next to Dib's body. The counter agent was  
injected with out a hitch and she took that as a good sign. The counter agent was purple  
unlike the yellow agent, and it fitted and fired in the gun. Thanking whatever gods  
watched over little green aliens, she grabbed a heated blanked out of Dib's linen closet.  
She plugged it in and threw it over Zim. Gir, the robot jumped up and curled like a dog at  
Zims feet. She sighed unhappily, her knowledge of medicine from her game Real ER  
Unlimited could only go so far. She wondered what Dib would think when he woke, and  
shivered as the thought of Zims memories in her mind passed through her  
consciousness.  
  
Wake up call  
  
Dib stared at the room he found himself in. It was white...walls, floor, ceiling, so  
bright white it hurt his eyes. On every wall there was a large mirror and the unknown  
light source glinted off them. He looked down and found himself in his uniform and  
apparently not heart yet." My uniform?" he saw in front of him a small red ball palm  
sized and a large basket. Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere "Zim pick up the ball and  
put it in the basket." He grew angry then and thought " I will never give these humans the  
pleasure of seeing me do anything they command." After a few minutes of silence water  
came out of nowhere it was every ware and it burned it burned deep. Water burning?  
unable to hold out any longer he screamed. then the water stopped. the voice appeared  
again "pick up the ball and put it in the basket now." he silently obeyed. then one of the  
mirrors went clear and he saw something that made his blood run cold. Dib and tree  
scientist laughing. laughing at him! but i am....   
Dib woke up and snapped into a sitting position. panting he looked around 'my  
,my room?' he thought. 'but how... Gaz!' he stood shakily to his feet, he was still in his  
clothes and he felt his nose not broken but it hurt like hell." he nearly fell again he was so  
dizzy and light headed, but managed to keep his feet. and walked into his liveing room.  
There he was shocked to find was Zim lying on his very own couch. nearly fainting yet  
again he held onto the doorway. It hit him all again like an gun.. The fight. Zim then  
himself shooting.... the memories that could only be Zims filling his brain so detailed he  
could feel zims pain as if it was his. Him firing the gun. His thoughts came crashing to  
halt and he thought out loud "oh my god did I kill him!?"   
he ran forgetting his own pain and fell to zims side feeling, as only some one who  
did know what was normal for an alien, for Zims pulse. Feeling the, to him, steady   
beatings of Zim's pulse he sighed with relief. He now knew he could not let Zim die,   
something that his entire life he had wished for. He did not love Zim. No he did not  
even know if he liked zim, but now he understood Zim and that in it's self scared   
him worse than one of zims darkest looks.  
doing this Gir had woken up and glared angrily at the human who had nearly  
made his master go away for ever. His eyes went red. He began to scream " Get away! get  
away from him you... You evil, evil, cupcake destroying, freezy melting, monkey hater"  
these were the worst insults gir could think of. He then proceeded to jump on to the evil  
humans head.   
Gaz hearing the noise coming from the living room dropped the bowl of oat meal  
she was making on the counter and dashed into the liveing room. The scene that greeted  
her would have made her laugh if not for the seriousness of the situation. Gir was sitting  
on Dibs head pulling his hair. Dib in the mean time was running around screaming trying  
to rip Gir off his head. Gaz spoke loudly and with authority " Gir drop Dib's hair and get  
off him now" Gir obeyed after pulling Dib's hair once more and said" I have stopped the  
evil human from further hurting master."  
Dib picking up his glasses moaned "I was not going to hurt him I was just trying  
to make sure He was alive!" gaz smiled and said   
"No thanks to you anyway."  
at this point Zims eyes fluttered open and he groaned. He stared at his surrounding  
blinking unfamiliarly. "where am I he mumbled" out loud. 'For that matter who am?' I he  
thought to himself. A women a Man and a small robot stood eagerly over him.  
For some strange reason he had the urge to scream his head off. the women spoke Zim  
thank heavens you woke up for a wile there I thought you were not going to make it  
This women sounds concerned and my head dose hurt a whole lot.. My name must be  
Zim but who the heck are they! he spoke after a few seconds of looking at these peoples  
eager faces. "who are you and where the heck am I?"  
Dib's jaw dropped a reaction he noted the others had as well. 'Zim not remember  
me?! what is going on here? He must be joking I tried to kill him unless..... the drugs the  
gun wound and whatever Zim used on me... In giving me his memories did He lose them  
himself. Gaz turned to face him a puzzled look on her face then back to Zim.  
Um I am Gaz He is dib and the robot is Gir. This is his house" she said pointing at  
dib" don't you remember us?"   
Gir decided this was when he should speak " master! master don't you remember me? I  
am Gir your Sir !"  
Zim frowned at looked at the people surrounding him. 'the guy was Dib, Gaz the  
women and Gir was his Sir? What was a Sir, did he make him? It seemed like he should  
know them, and for some resign he did not like this Dib.. This was all so confusing.' he  
thought. He tried to sit up to get a better view, but fell back, whith a sudden pain in his chest  
"ooow" he moaned squeezing his eyes shut. "This is going to be a long and confusing  
day." he said out loud Dib answered "your not kidding about that much Zim."  
One week later  
The week had passed quickly enough thought gaz as she brought food in to Zim. He had   
healed quickly and completely. It was because of his advanced alien immune system. It was  
very wired telling Zim about what he was where he was from and how he got here not to  
mention what had happened when he got here. Zim's reaction was mixed he believed  
immediately the him being to them an alien part, but when dib had told him the bad news  
that he was an invader had failed to capture earth been banished and for 17 some odd  
years been captured and tortured. Well he took that part pretty hard. Gaz nearly laughed  
when she thought of Zim's reaction to dib saying "Well the thing is... I am the one who  
captured you and helped to torture you. When you escaped from the lab i tried to  
recapture and kill you, and the wound on your chest is from me shooting you with a gun  
when you shot me with a memory uploader. I have all your memories and you... well your  
are lucky to be alive.. The good thing is at least i am not trying to kill you.... Zim? Zim?  
During this Zim's jaw had dropped to the floor. His eyes were wide, and he was slowly  
moving away from dib. That was pretty hard seeing that he could not move very far on  
the couch.  
Zim sighed as he ate the food Gaz had brought him. This was so weird, so new to  
him. He was still dealing with the whole dib hating thing, and that Dib knew every thing  
he used to know about himself as well as other things.. He looked down at the red tee-shirt   
dib had got him. They were nice now at least, these humans. Dib had gotten him  
some new clothes, his original stuff was trash. His new outfit included a red tee-shirt  
black pants, a black back pack, and black boots. It was not quite like what he wore. More human   
he guessed. He kept his gloves he didn't want to destroy everything of his past left to him.   
Dib had also gotten him a new black wig, that did not look so out of place on Earth, as well as some   
blue/gray contact lenses that would hide his red eyes. Dib said that they were almost exactly   
like he used to ware, and zim thought that he should know. Gaz had also introduced him to the world of   
cosmetics, and the art of hiding your skin color. Dib whose job some times required disguising  
himself, had added some things to his disguise. For one thing ears as well as eyebrows and  
a nose. it was amazing how human he looked with these additions. It didn't really matter  
that he was an alien to them and even to himself. He was stuck on this planet and that's  
all that really mattered. 'so I guess I have got to at least look human where i am going....   
I am going to tell them today' he thought  
Dib entered the apartment, groceries in his hand, and he was surprised to see Zim in  
his full disguise, but thought 'I guess he wants to get used to it.' when he returned from  
putting them away, gaz was sitting in a chair across from zim Gir in her lap and a  
concerned look on her face. Zim spoke to dib.   
" Sit down Dib I have something importantto say." Dib obeyed sitting on the only   
other open chair and looked at gaz. She returned the look then turned to zim saying   
"So what did you want to tell us Zim" Zim started to speak   
" OK please listen carefully to what I am going to say and don't interrupt me   
please." Gir whimpered softly. "I have decided to leave." Dib started to  
interrupt but Zim cut him off "From what you have told me and what I know to be true I a  
alien and I can't go back to My planet, but this place is not my home. A few of my  
memories have come back and I know enough to survive out there." He laughed saddly"  
after all I escaped a bunch of scientists and survived the greatest paranormal  
investigator's worst attacks." He paused at Dibs look "I was being sarcastic Dib" He  
continued. "And I know I can't stay here forever they would find me eventually. so I am  
taking my disguise and a large jar of paste with me and I am going to leave." they sat in  
silence even gir and then Gaz spoke up   
"but how will you.." but Dib stopped her saying  
"no Gaz he is right. It is his choice and soon enough his old memories will come back.  
Even now I don't think I would want to be around, but Zim at least take some cash with you."  
He knew why Zim wanted to leave. If he was anything like his memories he was surprised he had  
not left sooner. He reached into his wallet and took out two twenties Zim smiled and  
pushed it away saying   
"don't worry about that Dib I will be fine, I was a Irken invader"He then turned to  
look at Gir "Gir I order you to stay with Gaz" Gir whimpered again and gaz said   
"but Zim he is your sir..." Zim shook his head   
"No he was my Sir, but I could not take him with me now. Not where I am going.   
The last thing the old me said, was to tell you to take care of him so.. take care of him   
for me. Maybe I will come back for him someday." Gir started to speak   
"but master..."Zim interrupted him   
"No Gir I am no longer your master Gaz is now." Gir whimpered again. Zim stood up  
backpack in hand an said " I must go now. I will see you again." With that he got up and  
moved to the door. Dib stopped him saying   
" Hold on one second!" He rushed into his room and grabbed something "sorry it is  
not wrapped" then handed it to Zim. Zim unfolded it. It was a old  
black trench coat. "Dib smiled and said "you will need this more than i do." zim nodded  
and walked out the door with out another word.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
Soooooo did ya like my madness, one day I intend to do a sequel. Your cries of "no"  
"stop the madness!" "die you fiend", and what not will not stop me *grins evilly* so for  
now *sings off key* so long fare well avedasaint good bye, I have to go but I don't Know  
Whyeeeeeeeee. 


End file.
